1. Technical Field
The following description relates to aspects of a multi-function peripheral.
2. Related Art
A multi-function peripheral has been known that includes a main body, a reading unit, an image forming unit, an opening-closing member, and a sheet supporter.
A document supporting surface is formed on an upper surface of the main body. The reading unit and the image forming unit are disposed inside the main body. An insertion port is formed in a rear surface of the main body. A user is allowed to insert one or more sheets toward the image forming unit via the insertion port. The opening-closing member is supported by the main body to be swingable around a first axis substantially parallel to the rear surface of the main body. The opening-closing member is movable between a closed position to cover the document supporting surface and an open position to expose the document supporting surface. The sheet supporter is supported by the main body to be swingable around a second axis parallel to the first axis. The sheet supporter is movable between a first position to cover the insertion port and a second position where the sheet supporter is slanted relative to the rear surface and supports one or more sheets to be inserted through the insertion port.
The known multi-function peripheral may include a hinge disposed between the main body and the opening-closing member. The hinge is configured to define the first axis of the swingable opening-closing member. The hinge includes a base. The base is attached to the main body to be movable in a vertical direction along with the first axis.
In the known multi-function peripheral, when the opening-closing member is swung from the closed position to the open position, the document supporting surface is exposed. A document to be read is supported on the document supporting surface. In this state, when the opening-closing member is swung to the closed position, the opening-closing member covers the document from above. When the document is a thick book, the opening-closing member is placed in the closed position in a state where the base of the hinge is displaced upward together with the first axis relative to the main body, and the opening-closing member covers the thick document from above. The reading unit is movable under the document supporting surface. Namely, the reading unit is configured to read an image of the document placed on the document supporting surface while moving under the document supporting surface.
Further, in the known multi-function peripheral, the sheet supporter supported by the main body is swung from the first position to the second position where the sheet supporter is slanted relative to the rear surface of the main body. The sheet supporter is configured to support one or more sheets to be inserted through the insertion port. The image forming unit is configured to form images on the one or more sheets inserted through the insertion port.
Further, the known multi-function peripheral is configured such that the sheet supporter in the first position is not on a trajectory of the opening-closing member swinging around the first axis. Thereby, according to the known multi-function peripheral, it is possible to avoid interference (contact) between the opening-closing member and the sheet supporter when the opening-closing member is swung to the open position. Thus, it is possible to prevent problems such as malfunctions and damages in the opening-closing member and the sheet supporter.